Bitter Sweet
by Myst-chan
Summary: Sasuke in Orochimaru's lair. And he's got a craving! of the sexual kind. Sasunaru 3


**(A/N) Yaa, I'm back with a one-shot! two parts tho. Happy reading!**

**Bitter sweet**

Sasuke was pacing the floor inside his dark den, in Orochimaru's lair. It was a bit unusual, because normally he slept or trained; nothing else but that. But lately he had been feeling a bit… weird. Oh alright, he was feeling the urge. Yes, he was downright horny, damn it! There weren't much you could do about it either, Orochimaru wasn't exactly a desired target, neither was Kabuto. And he couldn't imagine himself going to Orochimaru and say; "Hey, how 'bout letting me go out to get some bow-chika-bow-wow?" Maybe he could do some more training to get rid of these urges, blow off some steam… Yes, that was a good idea! He waddled out the door, heading towards the training room.

200 push-ups later, he sat down to wipe himself with a towel, just as he saw Kabuto approach him. He didn't say anything to him, just giving him a blank stare. He did look a bit like a girl though, with that long silver hair… What were those push-ups for again? He wiped his face with the towel much harder than he needed to, trying to get rid of the image of girl-Kabuto. "Training hard are we?" Kabuto asked. "I'm not here to have stupid conversations", Sasuke growled. "Hoo, bad mood eh? Well even so, Orochimaru wants to have a word with you. Now." Sasuke stood up brashly. That stupid old freak did nothing but boss him around. He wasn't anybody's toy. What could it be this time?

He marched into the darkest cave of them all, except for the mummified hand, which was surrounded by candles. Orochimaru was sitting on his "throne", peering at him with his slanted snake eyes. His wax-like skin gleamed with a yellowish hue in the candle light. He began speaking with his raspy voice, knowing that Sasuke wouldn't be the one to start the conversation. "Sasuke-kun, don't overexert yourself with all that physical training. My body needs to be healthy when I need it." He clasped his hands in front of his chin, still gazing at him, with a hungrily piercing stare. "I've figured I need a back-up plan, just in case you realise you don't want to give up your body when the time comes." He shifted his position a little, as Sasuke's expression was disturbingly hard. His voiced carried a touch of hostility as he replied; "And what is this "plan" you have?" Orochimaru smirked, "to get you a mate, so that you may produce offspring with ideal Uchiha abilities and potential, in which I can use as I wish." Sasuke was almost gaping at the surprise of this plan, that's how shocked he was. A mate, what was he? A dog? But he pulled himself together, composing himself. "And just how do you plan to find me this "mate"? Orochimaru gave a little chuckle, "Oooh, I already have one in store for you. I think you might like her. I know for a fact that she will be more than willing." Sasuke felt a twitch located somewhere in his groin. "Not now!" he wheezed silently to himself, crossing his legs ever so slightly. Who could this more than willing person be?

A glimpse of pink hair flashed at him as he glanced across the room. Kabuto had lead him from Orochimaru's cave to a much bigger room. It looked like it had once been a training room, with several old and broken weapons lying scattered around.

_Sakura?!_ Sasuke's mind did a little flinch. How did she get here? He could hear Kabuto snicker behind him, as he whispered in his ear; "take your time, Sasuke-kun, we captured both her and that blonde idiot as they were snooping around for an entrance. They should have figured as much that Orochimaru-sama's security is more than what they could handle." Then he shut the door behind him. Sasuke stood stiff, not really knowing what to do. Sakura? Sakura groaned, pushing herself off the floor. "Sasuke-kun?" To his astonishment, he felt nothing of what he had expected to feel. Sakura really did nothing for him. Or was it the whole female form? He shook his head. No, he liked girls; girls with a small waist, wide hips and long hair. Blonde hair…

"Sasuke-kun?" he slowly focused his thoughts again, and turned his gaze towards Sakura. She was sitting sprawled on the floor with tear welling up in her eyes. She bit her lower lip, trying to keep herself from crying. It would have melted even the coldest heart. But, he only felt slightly annoyed. He hated when girls cried, it was the most irritating sound. Sakura however, was done with crying. She blinked a few times and the tears disappeared. She gave him a look which he couldn't read. Women were too complicated, he thought to himself. Crossing his arms over his chest, he walked towards her. "I thought you knew coming here would be futile." Sakura leaned on a large pillar to steady herself. She was obviously shaken, but didn't seem to be mortally injured. "We couldn't just leave you be, Sasuke-kun… You mean too much to us." He snorted. "Oh sure, you all love me huh? Well that's too bad. I've cut my ties with you all long time ago. The Sasuke you know is no more." Aah, his patience was way overdue. "I'll help you get out, but you're on your own from then on." He didn't want another bothersome thing to distract him. He grabbed her wrist and started pulling her through the room. "wait, Sasuke-kun…?!" he ignored her, and began to run through a dark corridor. "Here is the shortest way out. It's easier to get out than to get in when you're not under him control." Then he let go of her hand and ran in the opposite direction. He knew that Orochimaru wouldn't let him go so easily, so he'd try to create a distraction by feigning a try to run away.

Back in Orochimaru's cave, Sasuke stood emotionless before the serpent man. "don't think I don't know what you did. You let that girl escape on purpose. And after all that commotion they created. I had her unharmed for you!" Sasuke scoffed. "I don't need such petty things, and I don't want to be your little champion dog." Orochimaru gripped the armrests of his chair, and hissed; "Oh, I've got plenty more specimen to pair you up with. Either you do it willingly, or we'll find another, less… comfortable solution."

**Dundunduuuuun! Continues in part two XD**


End file.
